My Tutor
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: [KrisKai] Itu kesan pertemuan perrtama yang benar-benar aneh dengan seseorang yang bernama Wu Yifan. Tutor sekaligus 'teman laki-laki' sang hyung yang sepertinya benar-benar menyukai hyungnya itu.


**Tittle : My Tutor**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : KrisKai, slight!KrisHan**

* * *

Jongin mendesah keras saat melihat kertas di tangannya saat berjalan pulang. Itu hasil ujian Matematikanya yang dihiasi oleh tinta merah dibagian kanan atas, bertuliskan dua angka. Sembilan dan tiga dalam posisi sebaliknya. Ya, tiga sembilan adalah nilai yang ia dapatkan untuk ulangan kali ini. Ini memang lebih baik empat belas point dari ulangan sebelumnya. Tapi 'kan tetap saja…

"Luhan-hyung akan membunuhku," gumam Jongin sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sebenarnya sudah acak-acakan.

Jongin memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan hyungnya, Luhan. Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakan lalu lintas setahun lalu dan kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen. Mereka sempat tinggal di tempat kakek-nenek mereka, juga di rumah adik perempuan ayah mereka, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pada akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk tinggal berdua saja dengan Jongin dan membawanya ke Seoul karena tawaran pekerjaan yang ia dapat.

Jongin menelan ludah gugup saat berada di depan pintu apartemen dan hendak membuka pintu. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat tas yang tersampir di bahunya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia tidak usah membicarakan nilai ujiannya tadi, toh Luhan-hyung juga tidak akan tahu jika ia tidak bilang. Masalahnya kertas ujian laknatnya itu harus dikumpulkan lagi besok, dan harus dibubuhi tanda tangan dari orang tua atau wali―yang baginya, itu berarti adalah Luhan. Terimakasih pada gurunya yang menyebalkan itu.

Wajah kakaknya itu memang sangat cantik. Jongin setuju, Luhan-hyungnya memang cantik. Tapi tetap saja Jongin selalu takut dengan amukan Luhan, karena baginya jika Luhan sudah marah maka ia akan terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Hyung, aku pu―" kalimatnya menggantung di udara saat ia baru saja memasukkan password dan membuka pintu.

Mata Jongin membesar saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Melihat kakaknya, Luhan yang terhimpit ke dinding dan terlihat akan dicium oleh seorang laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. **Laki-laki. **Jongin merasa otaknya berhenti berfungsi saat itu.

Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat kedatangannya dan mendorong pria itu sedikit menjauh darinya. "Jongin, kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

Pria tinggi itu menoleh padanya tanpa melepaskan himpitannya pada Luhan dan Jongin merasa menggigil karena tatapannya yang tajam. "Dia adikmu, Luhan?" tanyanya. Suaranya berat dan rendahnya membuat Jongin tersentak.

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Ya. Ini Jongin, adikku. Jongin, ini temanku―Wu Yifan."

APA TEMAN SEHARUSNYA BERADA DI POSISI SEPERTI ITU?

Jongin menatap kakaknya tidak percaya tapi menolak untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Oke. Jadi namanya Yifan. Jongin akan mengingat nama _teman_ kakaknya itu.

Kris memeluk Luhan dan menempatkan dagunya di atas kepala Luhan dengan nyaman. Melayangkan seringai di bibirnya saat ia mengucapkan satu nama sambil menatap Jongin yang masih membatu di depan pintu. "Jongin, hm?"

"H-halo." Jongin langsung melesat masuk ke dalam dan melewati mereka setelah membungkuk canggung dan membalas singkat.

_Itu… benar-benar kesan pertemuan pertama yang sangat aneh dengan seseorang yang bernama Wu Yifan._

* * *

Jongin sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan sweater kebesaran berwarna putih dan celana selutut miliknya. Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Pikirannya masih mengingat dan memutar ulang adegan kakaknya bersama _teman_nya yang ia lihat tadi dengan begitu jelas. Tadinya ia berfikir setelah mandi otaknya akan menjadi lebih bersih, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia malah semakin membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak antara Luhan-hyung dengan seseorang bernama Wu Yifan tadi.

"Brengsek," makinya. Ia tidak terima Luhan-hyungnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Satu hal yang menganggu pikirannya, kenapa Luhan-hyung sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang dilecehkan? Dia bahkan tersenyum dan menyapa kepulangannya seperti biasa dan mengenalkan mereka seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mungkinkah… mereka sedang berpacaran?

Jongin menggeleng menyingkirkan pikiran gilanya. Luhan hyung itu normal. Iya… 'kan?

Ia sudah berusaha berfikiran positif bagaimanapun. Ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika yang ia lihat tadi merupakan suatu kesalahan. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia yakini hal itu jika ia benar-benar melihat _pria _itu akan mencium kakaknya?

"Jonginie, ayo makan."

"Ya, hyung." Seruan dari luar menyadarkannya. Jongin bangkit dari tidurannya dan berjalan keluar setelah memasukkan lipatan kertas ujiannya tadi di dalam saku, ia berniat meminta tanda tangan hyungnya sekarang karena besok pagi pasti hyungnya sudah berangkat kerja. Ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut dan berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat hal mengerikan tadi.

Jongin menutup pintu dan melangkah menuju dapurnya.

"Kris, berhenti menggangguku."

"Aku tidak menganggumu."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku."

Langkah Jongin berhenti saat mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan itu. Dia belum pergi? Batin Jongin. Ia melangkah lagi dan langsung terlihat syok mendapati Wu Yifan sedang memeluk hyungnya, yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja, dari belakang.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melayangkan senyum manis. "Jongin kemari, ayo kita makan," ajaknya santai. Tak menghiraukan _teman_nya yang kini sedang memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan, memainkan rambutnya dan menenggelamkan kepala di cerukan leher miliknya.

Tubuh Jongin jadi kaku, dan semakin kaku saat pria bernama Wu Yifan itu mengangkat wajah dari leher kakaknya dan menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai. Oh sial. Kenapa aku gemetaran? Batin Jongin. Ia mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengannya. Luhan hyung dan pria itu juga duduk.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku makan malam di sini, Luhan," suara asing itu terdengar. Jongin mengagkat wajahnya dan melihat pria asing itu tersenyum pada kakaknya. Itu senyuman yang aneh, batin Jongin. Dan seperti mendengar ucapannya, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya membuat keduanya bertatapan. Jongin cepat-cepat menunduk lagi dan makan.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa, Kris. Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau."

Jongin merutuk dalam hati saat mendengar tawaran hyungnya itu.

Dan makan malam itu berlalu dengan terlalu hening. Luhan sendiri merasa aneh dengan adiknya yang biasanya begitu cerewet menjadi sangat pendiam. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jonginie?" tanyanya khawatir.

"A-ah?" Jongin yang sedari tadi melamun jadi linglung.

Luhan menatapnya curiga. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku 'kan?"

Dan seketika ia ingat dengan selembar kertas di saku celananya. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. "T-tidak ada," katanya gugup. Ia sendiri menyesal kenapa harus berkata segugup itu karena sekarang Luhan bahkan sudah memicingkan matanya, meminta kejujuran darinya.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku. Cepat katakan ada apa?"

Jongin menunduk semakin dalam. Ia tahu ia tidak akan terbebas dari tatapan intimidasi hyungnya itu sampai ia mengaku yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, meski takut-takut ia meraih kertas ujian di sakunya setelah menaruh sumpitnya di meja. Membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan hati-hati tanpa menunjukkan nilai yang ia dapat. "I-ini bukan apa-apa, hyung. Kau hanya harus menandatangi ini di sini," katanya sambil menyodorkan kertas itu dan sebuah bolpoint.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Memang kertas apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Eum, hanya kertas tidak penting." Jongin tersenyum canggung.

Tapi Luhan tetap menarik kertas itu paksa dan membuka lipatannya, membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu. Seketika wajah Luhan berubah horror dan aura gelap menyelimutinya. Yifan sendiri yang tidak mengerti hanya diam sambil memandang Luhan.

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat sebagian wajah kakaknya kini tertutupi poni. "Hyung, itu―"

'Brak.'

Suara sumpit yang ditaruh di meja dengan terlalu keras itu terdengar, sebelum Luhan bangkit mendekati adiknya dan menjewer sebelah kupingnya dengan keras serta memukul-mukulnya dengan tangan dan mulai mengomel. "Bagaimana kau bisa dapat nilai buruk seperti itu, he? Hyung sudah menyuruhmu untuk belajar. TIGAPULUH SEMBILAN? Aku tidak punya namdongsaeng bodoh sepertimu! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" Luhan memukul Jongin terus menerus dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, hyung! SAKIT!" rengek Jongin sambil berdiri, mencoba melepaskan jeweran di telinga kanannya dan menghindari pukulan di badannya.

Yifan, bagaimanapun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Melihat betapa menggemaskannya kakak beradik itu―terutama Jongin―saat bertingkah seperti ini. Ini menyenangkan, batinnya.

* * *

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu apartemen itu dengan cemberut di wajahnya. Ayolah, ia sama sekali tidak mau berada di sini. Kalau bukan karena Luhan-hyung yang memaksanya, ia pasti sama sekali tidak akan mau melangkahkan kakinya sedikitpun untuk mengunjungi pria aneh yang bernama Wu Yifan itu. Kenapa pria itu harus bilang pada kakaknya untuk mau mengajari dan membantunya untuk menghadapi test? Jongin memang membutuhkan seorang tutor, tapi itu jelas bukan orang yang sama yang telah ia lihat berusaha me_rape_ kakaknya.

Dengan enggan Jongin memencet bel. Hingga tiga kali tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang merespon. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

'_Jika kau datang dan aku tidak membukakan pintu. Kau masuk saja dan tunggu di dalam. Mungkin aku masih di kantor. Passwordnya―200490._'

Jongin berdecak saat mengingat yang satu itu. Bahkan _password_ apartemennyapun memakai tanggal lahir kakaknya. Pria ini pasti benar-benar menyukai Luhan-hyung, batin Jongin sambil masuk. Mulutnya menganga lebar mendapati betapa luasnya apartemen yang baru ia masuki. "Keren," bisiknya pelan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan ini begitu luas dan terlihat sangat mewah. Sofa hitam yang nampak elegan itu pun sangat nyaman saat Jongin mendudukinya. Pria ini orang kaya, batin Jongin lagi. Hanya orang kaya yang bisa menyewa apartemen seperti ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Apartemen ini sangat jauh berbeda dari apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Luhan-hyung.

Lima menit berlalu dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk diam lebih lama.

Rasa penasaran Jongin muncul untuk menulusuri apartemen ini lebih jauh. Ia mendekati sebuah lemari besar yang berisi banyak pajangan kaca yang antik, akuarium di pojok ruangan dan bahkan hingga dapurnya. Dia benar-benar terkesan.

"Wah. Apa benar dia tinggal di sini hanya sendiri?" gumam Jongin sambil terus melihat-lihat.

Jongin berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Ragu-ragu saat memutuskan untuk masuk atau tidak. Rasanya sungguh tidak sopan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar orang lain tanpa izin, tapi pada akhirnya memilih masuk juga. Itu gelap saat ia masuk dan kembali menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ia baru akan menyalakan saklar lampu saat ia mendengar suara aneh dari arah lain ruangan itu.

"Ah… Luhan…"

Alis Jongin mengerut mendengar nama kakaknya disebut.

'Klak.'

Ruangan yang gelap itu berubah menjadi sangat terang. Menampilkan dengan jelas sosok Wu Yifan yang ada di kasur dengan keadaan _naked_. Dengan tangan yang memainkan _stick_ miliknya sambil mengerangkan nama Luhan.

Yifan langsung tersadar ada seseorang lain di ruangan itu dan melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan melotot.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU BAYANGKAN TENTANG HYUNGKU, HAH?" Jongin tidak bisa menahan amarahnya yang membuncah dan mendekati Yifan untuk melayangkan pukulan. Yifan sendiri merasakan dirinya terbelalak dengan serangan dadakan itu, dengan cepat menangkis tangan itu. Ia memegang kedua tangan Jongin yang berusaha untuk memukulnya dan membantingnya ke kasur. Berakhir dengan posisi menghimpit anak itu di atasnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Yifan berusaha untuk melepaskan anak itu, tapi setiap ia melepaskan pegangannya anak itu akan kembali berusaha memukulnya. Gerakan Jongin sendiri di bawahnya sama sekali tidak menolong karena gesekan yang tercipta semakin membuatnya keras.

"Diam," pinta Yifan.

Tapi Jongin tidak menggubrisnya dan malah semakin banyak bergerak. Yifan menggerang di gesekan yang tercipta.

"Kubilang diam."

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU!"

Dan Yifan tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak melumat bibir anak di bawahnya dan mendorong pinggulnya ke depan menekan anak itu untuk menciptakan gesekan yang lebih. Jongin melotot sebagai respon. Erangan rendah muncul di bibirnya.

Yifan tahu ia akan menyesali ini tapi ia benar-benar terangsang sekarang dan anak ini membuatnya semakin buruk.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Halo~ I'm new here and this is my first fanfiction.

I'm really love bottom!Jongin. Especially KrisKai and Chankai. Is there anyone like me too? Let's be a friend. Yehet! ^^

Sorry for any mistake. Hope you enjoy it~ Thanks~ ^^


End file.
